Give Me one Chance!
by Dibbedom
Summary: So Vegeta has an adoptive son named Dano. A fiveyearold saiyan genius, accepted in high school, a partner in crime with Trunks and Goten, the life of Dano couldn’t get any better. EXTREME GOHAN TORTURE
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story is alternate from the reg. Episode of DBZ (Obviously). So Vegeta has an adoptive son named Dano. A five-year-old saiyan genius, accepted in high school, almost an exact copy of Vegeta, a partner in crime with Trunks and Goten, the life of Dano couldn't get any better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. (Someday, though, someday…)**

**Chapter one**

**School Sucks for Dano**

"I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Was the last thing Dano said before Bulma mysteriously pulled out the Frying Pan Of Doom that Chi-Chi gave her for Christmas. It was very useful, in Bulma's opinion, and Chi-Chi would most definitely agree. But for the Siayans, however, the Frying Pan Of Doom was their enemy. If it was cooking them eggs of a stack of pancakes, now that would be an exception.

"You are going to High school, right?"

"NO!"

BANG 

Ouch.

You are going to school, RIGHT!"

"Uhhh…NO!"

BANG 

"**YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL RIGHT!"**

"Hmmm…no thanks?"

BANG 

Bulma had enough of this. She picked him up and kicked him out the door.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL, **NOW!**" She yelled, and slammed the door shut.

Dano blinked. There was no way he would go to school! But it was either go to school and live the day or not go to school and lose his head by the end of the day. Both choices stunk for Dano. How could his life get any worse?

Orange Star High 

'So far, so good.**'** Gohan thought to himself. **'**Got to school on time, No Videl to interrogating me, life is good. How could my life get any worse?**'**

Gohan slumped in his chair and sighed happily. No, not a thing could ruin his perfect day.

"Class, we have a new student," Mr.Ilovecandy spoke. "His name is Dano Briefs."

The student body cheered.

Dano stepped into the class. The class was silent.

'I spoke to soon." Gohan thought.

"Tell us about yourself, Dano," the teacher said.

I'm Dano Briefs and I believe you are all baka students of mine this year. I am very happy to meet you sorry, sorry weakling race of humans," Dano said in monotone.

"Uhhh… Why don't you sit down next to Gohan, the one with the black vest?"

Dano smirked hard. "Sure. Whatever."

Dano sat down and snorted. Gohan laughed nervously and shivered. The way Dano acted exactly like Vegeta was just plain creepy.

"My name is Erasa," Whispered Erasa. "What's yours?"

"I explained Ditzy. I Dano." He growled.

"Are you a midget, Dano?" Sharpener snickered.

"No, I'm a 5-year-old genius, moron. And if you call me midget again I will blast you to the Next Dimension without second thoughts!"

"Nah, I found a better name now. How about nerdboy Jr.?" Sharpener teased.

Dano's eye twitched. His tail twitched. His Whole body burned in anger. He wanted to KILL Sharpener, Right there and then. Lucky for Sharpener, the bell rang. Lunchtime.

"Dano," Gohan said, "Can we talk about something? Please?"

Sure Gohan," Dano said sarcastically, "then we can talk over a cup of tea. Maybe after that we could chat with my mom about a saiyan psychopath 1 that decided to destroy someone once again like you did last year."

Unfortunate for Gohan, Videl was right beside him.

"YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS! **_THE_** BULMA BRIEFS!" She screamed. "EXPLAIN, GOHAN, **_NOW_**!"

Dano covered his ears as if he was expecting her out outburst. Of course, he was. He heard about the 'fun' game of Videl's called 'Lets go torture Gohan by interrogating him' from Goten, and he now knows how to trigger the game now.

"Videl!" Gohan whimpered. "Please!"

Dano smirked.

Maybe high school wasn't so bad after all…

1 He is talking about himself, just to note. He is also evil. Dano is 95 evil. But he fights for good.

Soon you'll know why he is evil in my next fiction, _The Grass is Never Greener on our Side._

Bye all! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!


	2. SubstitutesVidelSuffering

Lunchtime 

Dano quietly sat down beside Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and Gohan. He de-capsuled his lunch and ate swiftly. The teens were shocked that both he and Gohan ate the same amount, the amount 30 times as large as theirs. They stared at them. Both Saiyans were unaware that they were staring at them. Of course they were too busy enjoy the food. Gohan thought while he ate. He thought something OTHER than food. The hybrid thought about what Dano could do in a day. About the destruction he could do that day. Also the destruction he could do in a year. Gohan completely forgot that the 5-year-old genius was staying for the whole year at OSH. That little saiyan was completely evil. Well, 95 evil, the only good he could have was to fight for the good guys. Dano could destroy the whole school at any minute! The whole city, even!

Then Gohan thought about himself. Would Dano tell all of his secrets? Especially to Videl? That would ruin his reputation as 'little weak Nerdboy'.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Dano, pointing to Sharpener's sandwich.

"Take it, Nerdboy, I think I've lost my-"

"Thanks!" Dano grabbed the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He at the sandwich whole. Literally ate it whole. Including the plastic covering. A certain ebony colored haired girl deciding it was best to mention it.

"Dano, I think you forgot to take the sandwich out of the plastic," she said.

"Do I care?" He growled.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!**" Videl screamed.

"Yes," Dano said nonchalantly. "The loud mouth oaf's harpy daughter."

"**WHAT!**"

"Hey like father like daughter. They're both loud mouths." He said gulping an apple down.

"**AAARRRGGGH!**" She screamed.

Once again, Dano was prepared for this and covered his ears. He also knew how to trigger that game called 'Lets anger Videl'. He snorted. Women were so easy to annoy. Especially a certain girl named Videl.

Poor, poor Gohan, still stuck in his thoughts, was not prepared for Videl's outburst. That same hybrid teenager that thought his life was good. That same 16-year old that thought having Goten jumping on your stomach each morning was horrible. Well, our favorite hybrid genius was wrong. Having somebody scream in your ear was awful. That same Gohan suffered from bleeding ears and temporary hearing loss.

**P.E.**

Boys locker room 

Gohan took Dano away from the other boys.

"Dano, I need to talk to you now."

"Didn't I tell you we could talk about this over a cup of tea?" Dano said and put on a Vegeta-type smirk.

"You were serious?" Gohan said, surprised. Dano sensed that Gohan's naïve side was kicking in.

"Of course not! Let's talk later," Dano growled.

"But this is important!" Gohan whined.

"Weakling," he muttered, but then said, "Fine, make it quick."

Gohan grinned to himself then started to talk.

"Dano, you got to promise you'd listen."

"Go on. I don't have all day!"

"Please, no flying, ki blasts, using full strength, and definitely, no talking about our saiyan heritage or anything about them."

Dano thought about it. He knew if he did talk about Saiyans, then Videl would be one his and Gohan's case. But then if he didn't talk about their Saiyan background, then highschool wouldn't be fun. Dano was evil. So he would keep the promise, but he would twist it up a bit.

"Okay, I promise," Dano replied. Inside he was smirking heavily. This would be really fun…

They walked out of the locker room to find the other student waiting for them. Principal Manly was talking to the students.

"Class, Coach Shoppingbags is not here today. He may not come back come back forever because he was sent to the rehab for going psycho two days ago in the mall. So we have a substitute this today, welcome the famous Yamcha Bandit!"

The class cheered wildly. The famous baseball player bandit here at their school? NO WAY!

For Dano, this was nothing he has seen the guy come over, and leave looking like a charcoal. Both He and Vegeta hated that guy, and both tried to kill him. It was no use. Always when they were going to take the finishing blow, that stupid Frying Pan Of Doom would show up and land on their heads. But that didn't stop them from trying to kill him. They will forever try until they succeed. And they will!

Yamcha read out the attendance.

"Hey everybody! Say 'here' when I call out your name:

Crayola, Marker?

"Yo!"

Pencil, Sharpener?

"Here!"

"Satan, Devil?

"He- My name's Videl!"

"Oops. Sorry. Son, Gohan?"

"Here!"

"Hi there Gohan!" Yamcha waved.

"Hi!"

"Gohan…" Videl started.

**Sigh** I'll tell you later," Gohan said.

"Rubber, Erasa?"

"I'm here, cutie!"

Yamcha smiled to himself. There was a good one there. The problem was, he was twice the age of her. Yamcha sighed then read the list of names until he came to the special one at the bottom…

"Briefs, D-D-D-Dano!"

Dano smirked greatly. This was fun.

"Hello, Scarface. Ready for another round?"

Yamcha shivered. Poor him. He had dealt with teens, but with Saiyans? Evil 5-year-old geniuses? A saiyan that despises him in every way?

"Uh, no?"

"Well," Dano said, "I'll be glad to handle this at my home. You will spar with me, then you will die. Okay?"

Yamcha shivered hard. When did Kami turn against him? Ever since Dano arrived on earth, of course.

"Okay. Anyway class we will do martial arts today. Whoever learned martial arts, raie their hand."

8 people of the class raised their hand, including Gohan and Dano.

"Right. Now the 18 that didn't raise their hand will be the adience. We're going to have a mini world tournament. There will be a 1st group, 2nd group, 3 group and 4th group. Goups are going to be:

Group I 

Gohan vs. Videl

Group II 

Marker vs. Stapler

Group III 

Dano vs. Sharpener

Group IIII 

Erasa Vs. Angela

"Now, no hitting in the eyes, no kicking boys were it hurts, if you cry, you're automatically out. You are disqualified if you touch anything outside the ring or by knockout.

"You could also be disqualified if you use a weapon or kill your opponent, but I don't expect you will do that.

'Except Dano,' Yamcha thought to himself.

"Okay Everybody! LETS BEGIN!"

**That was my Best chapter Ever! Well, Stay tuned for next time!**

**And Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	3. Revenge is sooo sweet

**Dibbedom**: I am so ready!

**Vegeta**: For what, baka?

**Dibbs**: Summer.

**Vegeta**: Summer stinks.

**Dibbs**: No, summer is when I get to write more and do nothing all day.

**Vegeta**: I rather train.

**Goku**: We know…we know.

**Vegeta**: WHEN WERE YOU HERE, KAKAROT?

**Goku**: Since now.

**Dibbs**: Well Goku, So far we know that Vegeta has an adoptive son named Dano. He is an exact replica of Vegeta, the way he acts. He is in Highschool with Gohan. The whole Point of this story is Dano kicks highschool's butt and most of all, GOHAN TORTURE.

**Vegeta**: Saiya-jins rule.

**Goku**: Why Gohan Torture?

**Dibbs**: For Gohan torture Fans.

**Goku**: oh. And For the disclaimer: Dibbs does not own DBZ. But he does own Dano.

**Vegeta**: Whatever

**P.E.**

"Okay, Group 1 will go first," Yamcha stated.

"Obviously," Marker whispered to the class, causing the student body to snicker. Dano snorted. It wasn't funny at all. Teens. They laugh at the stupidest things.

"Ha, ha, very funny you guys," Yamcha said. 'Oy, teenagers. I thought this going to be easy. With Vegeta's son here, all I have is bad luck.'

Gohan and Videl stepped onto the platform. The ring looked exactly like the one in the Tenkaichi Boudokai, except smaller.

"Your going down, Gohan!" Videl yelled across the ring. He gulped. Not because he was afraid that she would beat him up. No, the strongest warrior in the universe, afraid? It was that she might find out one of his secrets, as well as the class. He would have to suppress his power, but not too low because she is likely to be the strongest woman on earth, excluding #18.

'Today I'm going to find out your secrets.' Videl thought. This was her chance to discover how strong he was. Somehow she didn't believe he was the scrawny, weak nerdboy everyone knew and ridiculed.

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Videl rushed in for an uppercut, but Gohan noticed this, and easily dodged the attack.

Videl was shocked. No one had anyone missed her attack, never! She was even more shocked that he dodged it with ease, and for Nerdboy Gohan!

'I need to speed it up a bit. I'm slacking. I must have going real slow for Gohan to miss that,' she kept on thinking that to herself, as she backed up. Gohan stood in silence, in a fighting stance.

'What are they doing, those bakas! They're just standing there!' You guessed it, Dano thought. Dano's thirst for pain and destruction, like any pure saiyan had, was making him impatient.

Both just stood there. Very quietly. No fighting, nothing. Just silence.

Dano had enough. The only thing that would that would quench his thirst was fighting destruction or damage. But Dano knew better than to show his anger. So he did it through telepathy to our favorite demi-saiyan.

: What are you doing Baka? Attack the Oaf's Daughter: Dano said in telepathy.

:I don't want to hurt her, understand? She's just a human.:

: I understand. You don't wanna hurt your mate, huh:

Gohan had just invented a new shade of red that moment.

D-D-Dano! She is n-not my m-m-mate!" Shouted Gohan frantically.

'Sure Gohan, Sure.' Dano smirked to himself. He loved doing this.

From the other corner of the ring, Videl had heard this; so she started thinking, deep in her thoughts.

'What Gohan mean? What did he mean 'mate'? Did Dano say anything to Gohan? I didn't here a thing. Was Gohan talking about me by 'mate'?'

"Loud mouth, of course he meant you," The boy stated.

Videl leapt in surprise. She faced Dano with her uneasy but curious azure eyes.

"Did. You. Read. My. Mind?" She said, slowly and nervously, but so dangerously calm, it scared the son of Vegeta.

Dano nodded.

Videl's eyes bulged 10 times bigger than normal.

"WHAT THE H-"

Videl backed up. She had forgotten about the fight, the match, and most importantly the ring. She crashed to the grassy floor, of course, out of the ring.

"Videl is out of the ring! Due to a and expected accident…" Yamcha said, turning his head and glaring down at Dano.

Dano shrugged. He walked over to the dark corner of the school, not too far from the ring. Until he fights, he would watch from there.

'These teens are pathetic. I despise them all. The first 5 minutes of me they make me feel like a 3rd class low-life scum, though earth teens call them nerds. They don't give me a chance, I will destroy them all!' Dano smirked as he thought of this. Destroying them would be easy, and fun. He frowned. The downside was, he would get in trouble with his mother and Chi-Chi. But worst of all, THE FRYING PAN OFDEATH AND DOOM.

That stupid frying pan.

For the first time he came here, fear overwhelmed him. The Frying Pan of Doom could probably take down the mightiest warriors of the universe, and they did because the Saiyans on earth were the mightiest. It could demolish entire kingdoms in less than an hour. Dano decided it was best to kill that thought and to watch the match.

"MARKER VERSES STAPLER!"

The teens fought. Stapler won. East as that.

"NEXT UP SHARPENER VS. DANO!"

Dano came out of the corner and stepped onto the platform. As Sharpener stepped on, Yamcha said, "Don't get yourself killed."

"Ya right, beating Nerdboy Jr. would be a cinch," he humph-ed.

"Don't count on it," Gohan muttered.

"What did you say, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Nothing Videl," Gohan said.

"Start the match Scarface!" Dano growled. And really, he dies nothing but growl snort smirk or humph all day.

"S-s-sure. START THE MATCH!"

"Okay Nerdboy, I'm not going soft on you. Prepare to lose!"

"Whatever," Dano said as he cracked his knuckles.

Sharpener was the first to attack. Hw aimed his punch toward Dano's gut, but he quickly dodged. Then Dano leapt and simply flicked him away like he was just a mere fly. That sent him flying across the ring, and out of it. Unfortunate Sharpener got knocked unconscious.

The whole class gasped-excluding Gohan- at Dano's easy feat. They were also shocked that he wasn't even touched by Sharpener, the one who was trained be the great Hercule!

"SHARPENER IS OUT! DANO'S THE WINNER!"

Dano smirked and stepped out of the ring. "That's what he got for messing with the Saiyan Prince. I despise you all. And if you speak, I'll make sure that you'll never breathe again-for the rest of your life!"

Everyone sweatdropped. For a genius he could be…well…so dense.

Erasa and Angela were next. The match lasted seven minutes, and Erasa won. Whoever knew that Angela and Erasa knew martial arts?

"**BBBRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG**!" That was the last bell of the day.

"Alright, we'll continue next time."

Everyone nodded and headed home. Videl left in here copter, and Gohan followed Dano.

Gohan's life was bad already because: he had to baby sit Goten Trunks and Dano. They were the DEMONIC TRIO.

That sucked, and he knew he had to do it anyway.

"Why are you following me?" Dano asked.

"Uhhh…"Gohan was thinking of a reasonable excuse, instead of that he was lost in thought.

"I…um, thought I dropped a ball…around here, but…I found it in my bag…" he turned and headed the other direction.

Dano sighed. "GOHAN! YOUR SUCK AT LYING, KNOW THAT?" Dano yelled.

Gohan stopped to say, "YEP!"

Dano rolled his eyes and powered up to Super.

He sighed once more.

Tomorrow's another day…

...))))))))))

**Dibbs:** That's all, Folks!

**Goku:** Hey! you sound like Porky Pig!

**Dibbs: **um...yah...

**Vegeta: **Whatever, Kakarot.

**Dibbs: **Bye all!

**Goku:** mmm... Pork...


End file.
